


Snow

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snowfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It wasn't snowing when they went to bed but Kevin stretched his arms up over his head roughly three hours after falling asleep to see moonlight reflecting off white flakes outside his bedroom window. He woke Joe up by pushing roughly at his shoulders a few times and then whisper-yelled, "Joe! Snow! It's our first snow fall of winter!" Joe blinked his eyes a few times before sliding off of his bed and went to the window where Kevin had positioned himself to puff out hot air against the glass. "Beautiful right?" he asked happily, smiling, eyes bright in the dark of the room.

Joe pushed his shoulder a little and then ran off, out of the room. Kevin didn't glance back even as Joe came back in, stumbling a little under the weight of little Nicky cuddled in his arms. Nick's face was buried in Joe's neck, eyes not even open, thumb in his mouth with drool falling slowly to Joe's collarbone, but still Kevin smiled, when Joe asked softly, excitedly, "See the snow Nicky? We're gonna go play in that tomorrow, kay?" Nick made a soft noise through his sleep and Joe pushed his cheek up into Nicks' hair in response before hoisting Nick up in his arms a little higher.


End file.
